Sweet Love
by Hypocritical Romantic
Summary: A collection of DenNor oneshots: Ch. 1-Mathias is smitten with his new co-worker, but how is he to win him over if he doesn't even notice him?; Ch-2 Norcat demands attention and Mathias is only too ready to comply
1. Sweet Love

**Sweet Love**

Mathias loved to bake. He baked when he was happy. He baked when he was sad. He especially baked when he was nervous because there was nothing more relaxing than kneading out his problems. There was, without a doubt, always a reason for Mathias to bake. He simply wouldn't feel at peace if there wasn't any flower under his nails.

Therefore it wasn't surprising when Mathias would offer his treats to friends and strangers alike. The young university couldn't possibly eat them all himself otherwise he would not be able to remain fit. He received plenty of exercise going back and forth to deliver his treats, but it wasn't enough to build muscle. Thus, aside from baking, the only other thing Mathias loved to do was work out.

Everything in life was perfect... until he met his new coworker.

"Mathias," his boss in the International Admissions Office knocked on his door to gain the university student's attention, "I'd like for you to meet Lukas."

When Mathias turned from his computer screen to smile at the new face in the office, he froze. Beside his boss stood the most beautifulest person he had ever laid eyes on. With blond hair as fine as silk and deep cobalt eyes, this young man could be mistaken for an angel.

"Lukas, this is Mathias. Direct any of your questions to him or Tino before coming to me. That being said, however, my office is always open," he gave them a few moments to greet each other and shake hands, completely missing the Dane's unusual quietness. "Tino will come a little later and you'll probably see more of him than Mathias in the office. You'll be working with Tino in the other room while Mathias typically shares this office space with Berwald."

Their voices drifted away as the tour of the office continued. Once they were out of his earshot, the muscular student whipped out his cellphone so fast, he almost chucked it at the wall.

_Oh no!_ He rapidly touched the screen of his phone. He's hot! The new worker! He's so handsome!

Within a few seconds, Berwald responded back.

Dancing Queen

[9:52am] Keep it in your pants, Dane.

Said young adult let out a huff. He never knew why he always went to Berwald for things like this. It likely had to do with being best friends since practically birth, but he wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe it was because Berwald was gayer than he could ever be, so he confided in him. Yeah, he kept him around because needed help with his own gayness.

_I'm gonna woo 'im!_

Two seconds later, in came his best friend's response.

_Dancing Queen_

_[9:55am] You do that. Don't hurt yourself._

Unfortunately, throughout the following weeks, Mathias couldn't keep that promise. In front of Lukas, the taller student had made a complete fool of himself by spilling coffee all over himself, stubbing his toe, bruising his arm, and stapling his fingers. Never did he receive concern or acknowledgement from the other and he seemed to ignore him, only ever talking to Tino. It made Mathias jealous whenever he'd hear giggles coming from the office room next door.

Everyday after hearing them having a blast together, he went back home and began to bake. He'd make cookies and cake, brownies and muffins, tarts, pies, and anything one's sweet tooth could imagine. He created so much sometimes that he could put a mothers' bake sale to shame, and after a few days, none of his friends wanted anymore sweets from him. Strangers began to give him strange looks followed by refusing the tasty deserts.

Thus with so many sweets around him and no heart to dispose of them, Mathias began to eat them all. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. There were always baked treats for him as deserts after every meal. By the second day, he was sick of it all and his stomach threatened to reject any more.

Sighing, Mathias walked over from his desk to toss away a few cookies after Berwald refused them, but stopped when he saw his Finnish co-worker pass by.

"Hey Tino!" The Dane lightly jogged up to the smaller man. "Would you like some? I still have too many."

Although the smaller man adored sweets, he had to politely refuse.

"I'm sorry Mathias, I'm on a diet."

"But you ate one of my brownies yesterday," he replied skeptically, "and you've said that before..."

"I'm trying, all right?! You don't have to rub it in!" Thus Tino fled, ready to burst.

"Ma-thi-as...," A deep voice growled behind him.

A nervous chuckle escaped the baker's lips before he tried to run for his life. Twenty-one years old and he still hadn't learned to not make Berwald's love interests cry otherwise he'll end up crying too.

"Why don't you offer 'em to Lukas?" Berwald finally cornered him exasperatedly.

"W-Why? Be...because I... Ya know, I don't know why I haven't!" Almost too happily, Mathias skipped over to Tino's and Lukas' shared office only to find it empty. Tino was likely still moping, but he had no idea where the Norwegian had gone.

Before he could lose his confidence, he left a bag full of butter cookies on Lukas' desk and fled the scene.

Hours later, as Mathias was packing up to leave for class, there was a light knock at his door.

"Ja?"

Turning towards the source, the tall Dane froze upon Lukas' entry.

"Did you leave these on my desk?" His quiet, almost monotone voice caused Mathias' skin to tickle.

"Yes..."

"How? How'd you know?" Dark eyes looked up quizzically into bright blue ones.

"Uh... Your desk said Lukas Bondevik on it so I left them there...?" For some reason, he could never think around Lukas. Not only did the slightly shorter man take his breath away, but it made his heart beat thousands of miles a minute, all while making time stand still.

Amused, Lukas graced him with a light smirk. "I mean, how did you know I love these types of cookies?"

"Oh, uh... I actually didn't, but duly noted! I've got so many of those back home along with butter peacan cookies, chocolate teacakes, gingersnaps, shortbread, peanut butter cookies, rosette, snickerdoodle, kurmkake, and oatmeal raisin cookies. Plus a few more brownies, pies muffins... oh wait, I finished the last few muffins yesterday, but I have cake! Angle cake, lemon cake, chocolate cake, butter cake, all sorts of milk cakes, coffee cake, pound cake, red velvet, fragelité... I had some kladdkaka, but Waldo's eaten it all, but I still have kransekake!"

A blush suddenly spread across Mathias' face as he remembered creating the layered cakes specifically with Lukas in mind.

With the pause in his co-worker's long list, Lukas stared dumbfounded at him and mumbled, "Gods, can I marry you?"

"Yes," Mathias answered a little too quickly, causing the other blond to rapidly blink in realization as to what he just asked and also blush in embarrassment.

"Oh well...," Lukas scrambled at what to say. "You've made all those? W-Why?"

Fortunately, Mathias thought before speaking. "I was nervous. I tend to bake when I'm nervous... or happy... or sad... Hi, my name's Mathias and I like to bake all the time!" He grinned.

He smiled so brightly that it was infectious and warm, causing it spread onto Lukas and making his heart to skip a few beats at its sudden warmth. Lukas would be lying if he hadn't noticed the attractive Dane before, but with his newfound discovery, his co-worker was even more appealing.

"Hi, my name's Lukas and I love to eat most of the things you've just mentioned." He didn't know how he managed to not stutter, or respond back so smoothly with such confidence, but Lukas was glad he did. "If you're looking for someone to take some of those pastries off of you hands, I'm more than willing." And he managed to continue! His head was spinning due to all of the attention and radiance Mathias was giving, but seeing the other's smile even more was too much for Lukas to handle.

Neither man recalls what happened next, but it didn't matter. They ended up together soon after that. After graduating, they establishing a coffee and bakery shop together and lived blissfully in love.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **I might post more oneshots here later down the road, but for now this is all I've got. I'm still working on According to Nature, but I needed to post fluff (is this fluff?) cuz A2N is slightly depressing me...

I love DenNor, their love is just... I can't even... words...


	2. Sweet Touch

**Sweet Touch**

It was finally Friday, and after an extremely long and grueling long week, Mathias just wanted to get home. Typically he would head straight to the bars after his final class, but not this time. After completing two essays, one exam, and two presentations all within the last three days, the Danish university student was burnt out. As much as he wanted to go out and celebrate with Tino and Berwald about the latter one's Ikea internship acceptance, he was not mentally capable.

Any minute now, he felt as if he would either fall asleep or burst into tears because he wanted to fall asleep, easily putting a five year old's temper tantrum to shame.

Or maybe he would just crash his bike and never wake up... Oh, that sounded so tempting to him, but he had to make it back otherwise Norge would hate him forever for leaving him alone.

Therefore with his resolved to make it alive back to his apartment in one piece, the tall blond peddled faster, enjoying the breeze through his hair. It was such a beautiful day out that Mathias was tempted to get a blanket and head back outside to sunbathe. Knowing himself, however, he knew he'd likely fall asleep and wake up hours later burnt to a crisp.

Instead, when he finally arrived home, he positioned the couch near the window, opened it and flopped down onto it, enjoying the sun through the glass and screen. It was the perfect solution. If he over heated he could easily slip off the couch into the shade or if he stayed asleep, then the sun would eventually move and a shadow would create itself over the exhausted male.

The birds chirped brightly, children's thrilling laughter and excitement could be heard from the near by primary school, and the light hum of traffic lulled Mathias to sleep. As his consciousness slipped, he could feel a light pressure jump onto his stomach and kneed itself into a comfortable position.

Hours later, when there was no more light in the living room except for the street lights outside, Mathias awoke to different sounds. No longer were the birds out, but the children had also all gone home, and new noises filled the man's apartment. The loudest being a purr that radiated from the large fluffy cat on his stomach.

Chuckling gently, Mathias rubbed his head, awaking the peaceful cat.

"I can feel you glaring at me in the dark, Norge," he continued stroking the Norwegian Forest cat's head, "but I know your weakness. Now if you'll excuse me your highness, I need to get up."

He reluctantly moved the cat from his position and set him aside so that he could stretch his stiff muscles. That nap was very much needed, but now it was... 9:23pm and he had to get up at 4:30am the next day to get to work. Working at the local gymnasium was a lot of fun, but he hated waking up so early every other weekend to take the morning shift. While the elderly people were adorable and really friendly, there wasn't a lot of movement to keep him awake half of the time. It wasn't until at least eight in the morning when the children would begin to arrive and Mathias could interact and play with them during his break time.

With nothing else for him to do, he turned on the television, got up, moved the couch back, and walked over to the refrigerator to take out a beer. A meow from the couch reminded him to set out food before returning to his place on the couch.

For a few moments, Mathias watched Norge gracefully make his way to his food before sinking into his seat and to watch mind numbing television. After a while, the Dane felt the seat next to him dip, signaling that Norge was back, but he didn't acknowledge his presence.

This apparently annoyed the cat, so he inched closer in order to continue to staring up at his owner (slave) with his impassive look, almost as if he was expecting something. And in reality, he was. Therefore with a dainty meow, Norge attempted to gather Mathias' attention, but it was futile. The silly scribbles coming from the light box had the idiot's rapt attention.

Norge extended a paw to tap the man's hand, holding a green bottle. Fortunately, this gathered the other's glance for a split second and the edge of his lip twitched upward, but his attention was quickly returned to the television. Tapping him again, Norge twitched his tail, expecting a reaction.

Complying, Mathias switched the bottle into his other hand and rubbed Norge's head, behind the ear, before returning it back to his side. He took another slip with his weaker arm and waited for the cat. His eyes were focused on the screen, but his attention was on Norge. The cute fur ball reached out again, swiping at the air before making contact with the blond.

Still not fully turning towards Norge, Mathias stroked the cat's favourite spot once more and repeated the action of setting his arm down again. Sooner than the time before, the cat pawed him again, silently asking him to continue his ministrations. He complied for a while, enjoying the soft, white fur underneath his fingers, but what he loved the most were Norge's reactions. The typically aloof cat was unashamedly expressing his pleasure.

Norge purred contentedly, rubbing his face, head, neck and ears all around Mathias' hand, enjoying the attention just as much as him. It was during times like these that he felt the most loved and he never wanted it to end, therefore he was extremely vexed when suddenly the man stopped and turned his head back and withdrew his hand.

Not ready to let the attention go, Norge got onto his lap and stretched his body to reach the other's face. Glaring would have been effective, had Mathias kept his eyes on him rather than quickly averting them back up towards the light. Again his lips twitched upward, thus it had to have meant something. Curious as to what the smell from his lips was coming from, Norge shifted his position to the bottle in Mathias' hand.

He found the smell, and wanted a sip from it, but Mathias quickly withdrew it away from him.

"Nononono. Not for you Norge."

"Meow."

"Because this is a human specialty made for Danish men."

"Mew."

A grin finally lit Mathias' face, "No amounts of cute 'please's will get me to give you some."

"Meow," it said one last time before jumping off of him and disappearing.

It was an hour and a half later when he returned to see that Mathias had not moved from his position, but his eyes were only half lidded this time. Curiosity got the better of him, so he jumped back onto his place on the other's lap and checked to see if he was still breathing. Fortunately, he was and was about to remove himself, but decided to nuzzle the male's neck. His purring prevented him from hearing the other's low chuckled, but he felt them and continued in order to coax out more.

"You're so cute Norge," Mathias raked his fingers down Norge's back, knowing it had a positive affect on the cat. "Do you think it's finally sleep time?"

Rather than answer him vocally, Norge pulled away from the other's neck before returning to lightly nip at him slightly below his lips.

"You're _**too**_ cute!" In one sudden movement, he swept up the cat and nuzzled him back while jumping up from his position, startling the poor cat.

"I love you so much, Norge," he walked towards his room with Norge in his arms, and shut off everything in the living room on his way out.

Despite being set down on the large bed and being annoyed at the sudden movement, Norge remained perfectly poised as Mathias readied himself for bed. Not until the tall man finally got into bed and under the covers did Norge move to curl up next to him. His listened to his breathing and moved once again when the coast was cleared.

Norge cuddled Mathias once more and sweetly touched his lips as if to say, "I love you too."

* * *

**I tried to include two perspectives (cat Norway and Human Denmark) meshed into one, so I apologize if it doesn't work/sound right. (I'm lacking sleep like Mathias so it sounds okay to me.)**

**So this idea came to me from really wanting more Norcat from Silly Kwado's "Do You Believe in Magic?" and me wanting a cat in general. Unfortunatley, Nor's just a cat in this and not a familiar like in Silly Kwado's story.**

**This is not the last of Norcat! I hope to write more about him in the near future, so I hope you like. Because I've never had a cat before, I hope everything is pretty accurate. This is based off my observances of my friends' pets.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
